1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to chemical reactors, and more specifically to apparatus and methods for generating nitric oxide.
2. Background
The discovery of certain nitric oxide effects in live tissue garnered a Nobel prize. Much of the work in determining the mechanisms for implementing, and the effects of, nitric oxide administration are reported in literature. In its application however, introduction of nitric oxide to the human body has traditionally been extremely expensive. The therapies, compositions, preparations, hardware, and controls are sufficiently complex, large, and expensive to inhibit more widespread use of such therapies.
What is needed is a comparatively simple, easily controlled, and consequently inexpensive mechanism for introducing nitric oxide in a variable concentration. Also, needed is a simple introduction method for providing nitric oxide suitable for inhaling. Also, needed is a simple method for topical application of a nitric oxide therapy. User control and administration would be a great benefit from simplicity and reduction in size.
It would be an advance in the art to provide a generator suitable for administration of nitric oxide gas at variable concentrations. It would be an advance in the art to provide not only an independence from bottled gas, but independence from auxiliary power required for heat, pumping, instrumentation, controls, and the like.
It would be an advance in the art to provide a medium and method for topical administration of nitric oxide gas. It would be an advance in the art to provide the antimicrobial, therapeutic, and analgesic benefits of nitric oxide through a topical application.